In the prior art, in order to obtain a high gain in an amplifier circuit for a high frequency signal for processing a high frequency signal of which the frequency is at least in the 100 MHz band, a multistage cascade circuit of the grounded-emitter type amplifier as shown in FIG. 1A has been commonly used. In FIG. 1A, a high frequency signal is supplied from an input terminal IN and is amplified by two stages of transistors Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2, and then is delivered from an output terminal OUT. To integrate the circuit of FIG. 1A, the configuration must be sealed in an IC package 1 as shown in FIG. 1B. Since the pins 1a, 1b, 1c, and 1d of the IC package 1 are connected to the IC chip by use of bonding wires, the circuit include wire inductances such as L.sub.in, L.sub.G, L.sub.out, and L.sub.B shown in FIG. 1B. These wire inductances are ordinarily of a value from 2.5 nH to 5 nH, which is ignorable for a lower frequency. For a high frequency signal of which the frequency is at least 800 MHz, the wire inductance cannot be ignored. In the circuit of FIG. 1, the influence of the wire inductances L.sub.IN, L.sub.B, and L.sub.out can be removed by use of an external circuit or resistors R.sub.1, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 in the IC; however, the influence of the inductance L.sub.G inserted between the circuit and a grounding (GND) cannot be eliminated. In the example of this figure, it particularly causes a problem that the common inductance component is inserted for the emitters of the transistors Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2, which configures a feedback loop and therefore leads to a serious drawback that the circuit starts oscillation. In FIG. 1C, a resistor R.sub.5 is inserted into the emitter of the transistor Q.sub.2 of FIG. 1B and the bonding wire inductance L.sub.G2 is grounded through a bypass capacitor C connected externally with respect to the IC, thereby attempting to improve the oscillation described above. Although any problem may not arise in the case with only the transistor Q.sub.1, if the transistors Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2 are connected, the emitter of the transistor Q.sub.1 is connected to the grounding in the IC, that is, there exists the wire inductance L.sub.G1 in addition to the wire inductance L.sub.G2, which makes the grounding potential of the circuit unstable; consequently, even if no problem is caused in the case including only the wire inductance L.sub.G1, the circuit has a drawback that the oscillation state cannot be prevented in the multistage casecade connection.